1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a rail vehicle, and more particularly a rail vehicle having a driver's cabin and at least one wagon that tilts during travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent EP-A-0630781 discloses a rail vehicle having two car bodies in which their neighboring ends are supported on a common bogie and their outer ends are each supported on a drive bogie. The car bodies are substantially constructed the same and are arranged and supported on the common bogie symmetrically.